In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a handbag, purse, travel bag or the like which incorporates construction features designed to preclude access to the interior of the bag by cutting though the sides of the bag.
Handbags, travel bags, purses and the like are often made from flexible materials such as cloth, canvas, leather and similar materials. Such bags typically include one or more interior chambers through which access may be gained by an opening in the top or side of the bag. Such bags also often include a carry strap which is typically connected between opposite sides of the bag. Additionally, such bags often also include multiple side pockets with side access openings.
On occasion, such bags are subject to theft. For example, often a bag may be hung or supported by the bag strap on a chair or a hook or the like. In such circumstances, a thief may “snatch” the bag by grabbing the strap and departing. Another scheme that has been used by thieves is to use a sharp instrument to cut through the soft sided material comprising the bag.
This provides access to the contents which may be lifted through the cut opening in the bag.
Issues of this nature have been addressed in various ways by certain security designs for soft sided types of bag constructions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,662 entitled “Security Device for Luggage” issued Feb. 22, 2000 and the references cited therein teach a method for providing a metal mesh that is placed over a backpack in order to enhance the security of the soft sided backpack. A related patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,081 is entitled “Security Device for Luggage” issued Jun. 12, 2001 discloses a security device in the form of a netting with a locking mechanism associated therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,753 entitled “Security Luggage Bag” issued Jul. 4, 2006 discloses the concept of placement of a wire mesh within the interior of a bag and further providing a draw cord made from a wire cable to close the top of the bag. These prior art patents and the references cited therein are incorporated herewith by reference.
While such constructions have potential applicability to handbags, they are difficult to assemble, can be bulky and unattractive and may not provide adequate security, particularly with respect to handbags that have carry straps associated therewith. In view of these and other challenges, the present invention was developed.